


Kingdom fall

by Silwa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwa/pseuds/Silwa
Summary: Jolyne saw her kingdom fall into hands of her uncle. There was nothing left. Only darkness
Kudos: 2





	Kingdom fall

The heads fell on the ground as the birds sang. The swords were painted red from the blood. The cries echoed trough the cold castle. No one was safe, even the mouses in the corners of the kitchen. 

The fear had frozen The young princess. Her own maid layed on the puddle of her own pool in front of her, swords on her back. She had died instantly. The maid's brown hair was tainted by the blood. 

Jolyne held back her scream. The blonde man in front of her was her cousin. Her own flesh and blood, but he still did this. To the innocent maid. Jolyne started to slowly sob as the realization slowly hit her. She will die. Giorno is here to kill her. Without no mercy. 

"Giorno why you killed her?"

Jolyne sobbed as she held back her tears and fell on her knees. She had never witnessed such cruel scene. Jolyne touched her maid's hair. She had been so young, younger than Jolyne even. 

Giorno stood quiet in front of her. Jolyne waited for the killing swing, but it never came. Soon the sword fell on the ground and Giorno started quietly mumble

"I cannot kill you, you don't deserve such fate"

Giorno told her as he leaned to hug her. Of course Giorno wouldn't kill her. Jolyne was the one who adored him for what he was, not for his bloodline. Other Joestars might have hated him, but not the dear Jolyne. 

The tears stopped after several minutes. Giorno slowly let Jolyne out of embrace. He held her hand and quietly sang. Jolyne smiled at him, even though her tears had ruined her perfect makeup. 

"Take the sword and run, don't ever come back, **Ever**"

Giorno told Jolyne, as he gave her the sword. It had beautiful butterflies carved on the handle. Butterflies were Jolyne's favorite bugs. To think, Giorno was going to kill her with this sword. 

"I shall never forget your kindness GioGio"

Jolyne said to her cousin as she kissed her forehead. She went to the window and opened it. If she had good luck, she might not get injuries from the fall, but who is she to tell? She knew she didn't have any other choice as she climbed to the window, she opened her mouth

"Goodbye GioGio"

Soon the young woman jumped down. Trees might cushion her fall, but she couldn't be sure. She felt pain as one of the branches hit her eye. It hurt a lot. Finally she got hold off one of the branches

She fell on the ground and sobbed quietly. Her father and other cousins must be dead by now. Her uncle wouldn't spare them unlike Giorno. She forced herself to get up, as she started to make her way towards the exit. 

She knew that in the walls there was hidden exit, but it went through the sewers, so it wasn't Jolyne's favorite place to be. Her mind suddenly was drowned by memories of her father, watching him studying sea life. Jolyne fell on her knees. 

Her own father was dead. He wasn't going to hug her anymonor nor quietly listen to Jolyne talking about her troubles, no, he was never again going to do fhat. That broke her heart. She had lost her family. 

She slowly approached the sewers. The future looked pitch black for her. No one on her side, just herself. She couldn't do this. 

The stench of the sewers filled Jolyne's nostrils as she stepped trough the sewer. Her light blue gown was dirtied by the mud and the blood. Her eye has started to get black. Her sobs has gotten louder, even the eats avoided her. 

She held the sword on her chest. It was heavy for her weak hands, but she wouldn't leave it behind, after all, Giorno gave it for her protection

Jolyne finally saw way out of the sewers. There was kansi at end of the sewers. The ild was incredibly heavy. Jolyne couldn't open it. Jolyne quietly sobbed. Was she going to die here? 

She sat on the ground. She didn't want to die alone in the stinky sewers. She missed her family, her servants and her friends. The tears blocked her view. She hugged the sword

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die"

She sobbed on the ground. Starving to death sounded so cruel. Why such fate awaited her? What had she done wrong? Yeah, she might have been rude to some of the servants, but clearly this way too cruel death for mistake like that. 

After few hours, she heard the lid being moved. Jolyne thought she was imaging it. There is no way someone would come to sewers, unless if they wanted to hurt the Royal Family. 

A man looked at Jolyne as he had removed the kansi. He looked equally confused as Jolyne. The man had long brown hair that was tied with crimson tie. The man had scar on his left side of his mouth, otherwise, his face was perfection. The man was extremely handsome. 

"Bella how are you doing?" 

The man asked. How was she doing? Nearly dying and she had been crying from r almost whole day. The man awkwardly stared at her the whole time

"I'm doing horrible, thank you"

Jolyne answered the man. The man brushed his hair and got down. At least man had opened the lid for the Jolyne, even though that wasn't probably his intention. Both of them stared at each other quietly. 

"Eh you probably should take shower or something"

"Yes probably I should"

Jolyne answered. This was most awkward situation she has ever been. They just stood awkwardly. Jolyne looked at the man's clothing. He was wearing odd clothes with white hood. He was the one who was odd here. 

"My name is Ezio, your's bella?"

He asked Jolyne as he held out his hand for handshake. Jolyne took the hand hesitantly. Jolyne noticed that they were about same height. The damned Joestar genes making her taller than half of the population. 

"Jolyne Kujo"

The man was taken back. He laughed awkwardly as he took his hand back. He seemed not to expect meeting the princess in the sewer. He brushed his loose hairs out of his face. 

"Let's get you out of here Bella"

He told her as he took her hand and sighed. To Jolyne, this situation was surprising, as she expected to man be on his knees after hearing her name

It was raining when they got outside, but Jolyne cried of happiness. She was free, she didn't die. Ezio seemed extremely confused, but didn't say word. He then started to walk and Jolyne ran after him. 

"Where are we going?"

Jolyne asked as they walked. The man thought for while. Was this man going to kidnap her. Jolyne stopped walking. This man was going to sell her to Brandos. 

"What's wrong?"

Ezio asked her. Jolyne pointed the sword at Ezio. She wasn't going to be sold out. She cried. Ezio was taken back by sudden change of behavior. 

"You're going to sell me out, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I might be stupid, but I ain't dumb and yeah, all Joestars are cousins and stuff
> 
> Jolyne is about 17, so she is pretty much nerfed right now
> 
> Here's link for our writing Jojo server, its mostly part 5 tho
> 
> https://discord.gg/JvtWeA66KT


End file.
